Its only a game
by loveless.raine
Summary: On her last desperate attempt to win Shu's heart, Apple persuaded Flik on her plan to make Shu jealous by pretending that they are a couple. But it seems that Shu doesn't even care, and now Flik's proposing marriage. will that marriage be a solution? - oneshot


Disclaimer: Suikoden is not mine. Cause if it were, this story should have been part of the Game and Apple and Shu will become an official couple!

_**To the one who posted regarding the names not being capitalized; thank you for reminding me. Its done!**_

If you have read this and did not like it pls dont leave a nasty comment. Thank you.

-ITS ONLY A GAME-

She had given herself one last try. She promised herself that if this one fails, she would give up. She would give him up.

And now that it failed, she's not sure if she still wants to accept the fact that he never can, and never will love her. Not after five years of hoping and dreaming. Is this her defeat?

"Apple!"

It was Flik calling her. At first she was wondering why on earth is he carrying an umbrella. But then she realized that, her mind was so occupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was walking right over a heavy rain.

"Apple!" He called again. Are you nuts? What has gone into your mind?

Apple can't bear it any longer, so she went to him and buried her face on his shoulder. She cried.

"Easy kid;" Flik's heart was crushed at the sight of Apple so hopeless. He was sorry for her. And he hated himself for not making their plan work.

"Not here kid;" he said softly. "C'mon and let's talk somewhere else. We can work things out. Hush now".

"Here drink this", Flik ordered her as he handed her a cup of warm tea. "Warm yourself up".

Apple drank the tea languidly. She was grateful for its warmth. And she was glad of Flik's company. She desperately needed him.

"Now tell me Apple; do you want to give up this pretension of ours?"

Flik thought that Apple would cry again, but her voice was steady when she said;

"When I asked you the favor to pretend that we are a couple to make Shu jealous, I made up my mind that it would be my last desperate attempt on winning his heart. But it has been a month since we pulled the act, and he's still as cold as ice to me. Tears started to fall on her cheeks again. Flik, I love him so much. Tell me; how can I give him up? How when there's still hope in my heart? How?"

Flik reached for her hand. "There is still hope. I have another plan".

Her eyes somehow brightened. "Tell me". She said.

We could announce our marriage and see how he reacts.

"But. . what if he still doesn't care?"

Flik gave out a long heavy sigh. "Then will get married. . for real".

Apple's eyes widened with shock. "Why would you do that? It can't be of course, because you love me".

"Yes. Odessa was my first and going to be my last love. But she's gone. . and I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone. So what I am proposing to you is a platonic relationship. I know that, we had experienced almost similar situations that we could use to build a good marriage based on respect and admiration".

He held her hand more firmly. And for a while, Apple was silent. What he's proposing was an escape from this failed lovelife of hers. Is it the solution?

"Count me in Flik" she said and smiled at him.

Shu had asked her to help him regarding another strategy on beating the highland army. Flik had left her, telling Apple that he would collect her from the village at their usual time, around seven. Shu had given her a pile of dictation, and suddenly he said; "Apple".

"Yes?"

"What's the matter with you? I don't think you're getting half this down."

She'd asked him to repeat one or two things. She was getting it down, but not with her usual concentration, and looking at the outlines, some of them were sketchy. She said tartly, "I've got other things on my mind except you're darned strategy."

"Fair enough, but not in my time. Read that back will you?"

"Can we leave it till tomorrow? Just look at the time. I'm meeting Flik at seven."

"Let him wait."

"I will not. Not today of all days. He asked to marry him today."

"Did he?" There was immobility about Shu's face, the lids seemed heavy over the grey eyes.

"You're not marrying Flik" said shu firmly.

"I surely am" her mind was made, then at that moment.

"I can stop you" Shu said firmly.

Her mind was raced; she was on her feet now.

"You'd do anything would you? Because you had this obsession on making me miserable. And yeah I might have been as blind as a bat about you then, not now, not anymore. But then I was."

She wanted to scream at him, but her throat hurt, and pain pounded behind her eyes. She said; "you know what I used to think would be the most wonderful thing that could happen? You in trouble and turning to me for help. Me able to help you! And I think it's going to go on being my dream, because I'd give ten years of my life to see you desperate and needing something from me. And I would let you rot!"

Shu hadn't moved. He still sat, his face impessive, the lines deep. "Yes, he said. I think you would."

She ran to the stairs and towards her room. She was going upstairs as Rina came down. Rina said; "you look a sight."

"You're so right" agreed Apple.

Rina turned and walked back with her. "So what has been happening?"

"I had a blazing row with Shu. I did the blazing and he sat and let me."

"What about?"

"Marrying Flik."

"Are you marrying Flik?"

They reached Apple's room and she opened the door. "No she said. I don't know what he thinks he's getting into proposing like that. But I think it's not right."

"So you're turning him down?"

"He'd never be happily married to me."

"For his sake" said Rina. "I call that noble." After a while she said, "so this row thing; is it because Shu thought you are marrying Flik?"

"Yes." Apple answered.

"Fancy that." Then Rina grinned.

Rina went to her room after that. Apple was dozing off when she felt someone sitting in the bed. Shu. She went up. Her breath was caught suddenly, as her arms were gripped in the hands of steel.

"Don't marry him" said Shu. "You just said now that you'd like to see me desperate. . well you're seeing it. I can't stop you, but please stop yourself. Because you are not for Flik Silverburg!"

She had never seen Shu vulnerable before, never pleading, never alone. Somehow they were face to face, so close that if she stood on tiptoe her lips could have brushed his. She said; "I'm not marrying Flik, ten minutes after meeting you I couldn't have married Flik. And that's as well for him because he didn't know what he's getting into proposing like that. I love you. That's it. That's all of it. I love you."

He said very quietly, "if you don't I've got to make you love me and keep on loving me, because you are the reason I'm breathing."

She reached up, and he kissed her, gently at first and then with a passion that bruised her lips and sent fire pulsing through her veins so that the world stood high and alone on the farthest star.

At last he said slowly and with deep wonder, "Apple I am besotted on you and I shall be longer than we live."

She laughed softly, and so did he, and a voice called out on too steadily from the door. "Shu, Apple?"

"It's Rina" said Apple.

Rina saw the lovely scene; apple in Shu's arms. "How's the row going?"

"Nicely thank you." Said Apple.

"I am glad." Said Rina. See you two soon.

After a while, Shu said; "so it has been all an act to make me jealous?"

"Yes." She said. "I'm a strategist too remember?" But I do hope that Flik would find someone to love again. . like Rina.

"They would make a pretty couple too." Shu agreed.

He held her closer, his lips against her hair, and she would feel the beat of his heart echoing her own. "I wont make you feel bad in a lifetime. He said. You know what you're getting into loving me?"

"I know", she said. "At last I know."

-end-

_**SORRY IF THE SENTENCES ARE ALL BUNCHED UP OR SOMETHING HONESTLY IM NEW TO SO IM STILL NOT FAMILIAR W/ ALL OF THESE THINGS. I PLAN TO STUDY IT BUT AS OF NOW IM FEELING LAZY! ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING!**_


End file.
